Unfair
by SeLudeer947
Summary: Adilkah jika kehidupan Oh Sehun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Anggap saja bertukar nasib. BL/YAOI/HUMOR GARING TANPA FEEL


**UNFAIR**

 **By : SeLudeer94**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan / HunHan**

 **and other**

 **That's Yaoi ! BoyxBoy ! DLDR !**

 **Warning :**

 **GARING. TANPA FEEL**

 **..**

 **OoO**

Dari sekian banyak kegiatan haruskah generasi micin macam Oh Sehun melakukan hal gila semacam penguntit seperti ini. Sungguh dia tau bahwa kegiatannya sangatlah UNFAEDAH terutama untuk kelulusannya tahun ini. Namun apalah daya bagai pungguk merindukan bulan. Oh Sehun yang ini bukanlah Oh Sehun dengan kehidupan ff yang memegang gelar CEO muda dengan gelimangan harta yang bisa hidup dengan damai di dalam masion megah ataupun dengan barang apapun yang melekat pada dirinya dengan harga yang bisa mencekik leher setiap manusia dengan penghasilan dibawah rata-rata atau juga seorang yang bisa melakukan one night stand dengan perempuan-perempuan yang haus sentuhan. Oh Sehun yang ini hanyalah seonggok mahasiswa di semester akhir yang harus berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya ditengah kejamnya dunia metropolitan. Aelah lebay.

Setidaknya meskipun si wajah pucat mayat ini tak bisa hidup mewah dia masih punya _sesuatu_ yang masih bisa dia harapkan untuk saat ini ditengah perjuangannya mengejar gelar sarjana yang entah kapan ia dapatkan.

Masih di sekitaran warung Mpok Taeyong. Warung langganan manusia albino dengan kedua teman seperjuangannya yang entah di telan bumi atau di telan mas-mas Gojek yang jelas mereka saat ini tidak sedang bersama. Sehun mengamati atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi punggung sempit yang sudah berada diantara segerombolan gadis-gadis (?) ah bukan hanya gadis saja tapi disana juga ada beberapa kaum yang sama dengan dirinya yang haus akan kasih sayang dan belaian yang setiap waktu siap merenggut keperjakaannya (?) Iya dia laki.

Xi Luhan dialah laki-laki tulen dengan gayanya yang sok MANLY (yang aslinya mah MANis GirLY) yang notabennya manusia kesayangan sejuta umat. Tak terkecuali para umat berjakun. Dialah satu-satunya yang saat ini Sehun harapkan dari sekedar gelar sarjananya. Luhan sendiri masuk dalam jajaran selebgram yang lagi ngehits belakangan ini jadi tak heran lagi jika dirinya harus menjadi pusat dari gerombolan kaum-kaum kegatelan yang hobbynya nyemilin menyan tiap malem. Oh Sehun bukannya tak ingin menarik laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu hanya saja dirinya cukup tahu diri untuk melakukannya. Sehun dan Luhan itu bagai Langit dan bumi yang jelas Luhan jadi langitnya because Sehun bukan CEO-CEO miliader oke. Xi Luhan adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Xi yang tajir melintir yang bisa dibilang itu kekayaan kagak habis tujuh turunan. Oh Sehun tak mengerti mengapa laki-laki itu bisa terjerat dengan dirinya yang kere ini. Uang jajan pas-pasan makan aja sering ngutang di Mpok Taeyong, belum lagi tunggakan uang kos yang bisa membuatnya di buru oleh pak kos layaknya para monyet ditengah hutan. Namun nyatanya dengan segala kekurangan milik Oh Sehun itu dirinya masih memiliki tampang yang bisa di andalkan. Setidaknya.

Sehun masih merenungi nasib-nasib malang dirinya yang harus menjalin hubungan backstreet yang terus kucing-kucingan dengan para penggemar Xi Luhan. Kini dirinya harus menggela nafas panjangnya ketika dua makhluk jadi-jadian yang layak disebut kloningan manusia dengan jin botol ini menghampiri dirinya. Dikit-dikit mereka nongol dikit-dikit ngilang apa namanya kalo bukan jin ?

 **"** **WOY ALBINO ! BENGONG AJE KESAMBET JENGGLOT BARU TAU RASA LO"** jangan salahin mulutnya si caplang Park Chanyeol yang kek toak masjid itu bocah emang hobbynya koar-koar kek kang panci kredit yang tiap hari lewat depan kos mereka. Mungkin dia kesambet virusnya itu kang panci kredit kali ya (?) entah lah hanya Tuhan dan si caplang Park Chanyeol yang tau.

"Napa muke lo ditekuk aja kek bungkus gorengan Mpok Taeyong" ini satu lagi spesies makhluk hidup yang masih Sehun lestarikan sampai saat ini si kulit eksotis Jongin.

Persahabatan mereka emang udah kek KEPOMPONG (?) iye KEPOMPONG kadang KEPO kadang REMPONG. Ya begitulah mereka idup bareng-bareng dari sekolah menengah mereka udah kenyang makan pahit manisnya persahabatan. Ga ada main rahasia-rahasiaan diantara mereka bertiga. Mulai dari uang jajan yang telat kirim sampek semvak yang belum dicuci dan harus mereka pakai lagi. Ih jorok !

"Noh liat "dan si kulit putih mulai bersuara dengan ogah-ogahan mana ditambah muka melas cem bayi ayam yang ditinggal babonnya buat nyari bapak baru. Dua manusia beda keanehan itu kompak mengikuti arah mata Sehun dan bertemulah dengan sosok mungil disana. Nafas lenguh mereka langsung berhempus dengan percuma. Mereka sudah menebak pasti gegara si laki sok Manly yang buat mayat hidup ini gegana cem gini.

"Aelah Hun harusnya lo tuh buru-buru publish hubungan lo sama kijang betina lo" dan si caplang pun mulai berargumentasi dengan PD nya.

"Lo pikir gampang buat publish hal yang menurut mereka gak normal"

 **"** **HEH KODOK ! CINTA ITU GA ADA YANG SALAH. MAU KALIAN SESAMA GENDER MAU BEDA GENDER ASAL KALIAN BAHAGIA MAH BEBAS !"** oke si Jongin udah gak bisa nyelow mau mukanya ataupun suara yang serak-serak bece seketika berubah cem mak-emak kehilangan Tupplewear.

 **"** **EH TEMSEK (** biasa aje hun gue lebih item+pesek dari pada Kkamjong) **LO NYELOW AJA NAPA. LO GA ADA DI POSISI GUE JADI DIEM AJA"**

 **"** **WALOPUN GUE GAK ADA DIPOSISI LO SETIDAKNYA GUE TAU SAKITNYA ELO YANG TIAP HARI CUMA BISA LIATIN KECENGAN TANPA BERANI DEKETIN !"**

 _Deg_

Oke Sehun kalah saat ini apa yang barusan Jongin lontarkan emang ada benernya dia hanyalah manusia yang tak mendapat pengakuan dari pacarnya sendiri. TRAGIS ! ok backsound Armada-Kekasih Yang Tak Dianggap

 _Sebagai Kekasih Yang Tak Dianggap Aku Hanya Bisa_

 _Mencoba Mengalah Menahan Setiap Amarah.._

Harusnya saat ini Sehun terjun dari lantai teratas kampusnya atau minum oplosan baigon lavender dengan molto. Namun apalah daya jika sudah tanggal tua macam ini jangankan percobaan bunuh diri dengan oplosan baigon lavender dengan molto buat makan satu minggu kedepan aja si manusia gamping ini hanya mengandalkan bon cabe level 30 dengan kerupuk dua rebuan yang di jual dikios depan kos untuk mengisi perut gentongnya, di berkatinya dirimu nak karena kiriman beras bulan lalu yang masih ada jika tidak mungkin Sehun akan di temukan dalam berita koran pagi dengan judul **MATINYA MAHASISWA TAMPAN AKIBAT KELAPARAN** itu sangat **SANGAT** tidaklah etis.

Bagi seorang Oh Sehun ini tidaklah adil bagi dirinya bagaimana Xi Luhan mempermainkan kendali dalam dirinya hanya dengan kedipan mata rusanya belum lagi sikap manjanya ketika sedang bersama dengan dirinya.

"Hunnie hari ini aku tidur di kost mu ya ?" mana ada laki-laki yang tahan jika sudah dihadapkan dengan kijang betina (?) macam Luhan. Mana dia sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Laki-laki normal pun pasti akan menyeretnya ke ranjang. Namun Oh Sehun sang pawang kijang itu tak sebejat itu untuk menelanjangi pemuda sok manly itu.

"Terus gimana Cahyo sama Jongin ?" Sehun ada benarnya dia hiduo dengan dua makhluk setengah astral itu, haruskah dia menendang mereka malam ini agar bisa berdua dengan Luhan ? Haruskah Sehun bersikap layaknya ibu tiri yang mengusir anaknya dan berakhir di kolong jembatan.

 **"** **YAK ! KAU LEBIH MEMILIH MEREKA DIBANDING DIRIKU OH SEHUN ?"** ini yang Sehun pikirkan sejak tadi Luhan akan marah jika dirinya memikirkan dua saudara seperjuangan itu.

 **"** **MEREKA BISA TIDUR DI KAMAR BAEKHYUN ATAU PUN D.O"**

 **"** **ATAU MUNGKIN MEREKA BISA TIDUR DI APPARTEMENKU"**

 **"** **DI HOTEL ? ASRAMA ? KOLONG JEMBATAN ? " -_-** oke tidak dengan opsi yang terakhir Xi Luhan mereka bukan tikus clurut oke.

"Luhan ayo lah" jangan tanya lagi muka Sehun kek apa yang jelas udah tak berwujud.

Disinilah mereka ditengah teriknya matahari yang dapat mengelupaskan kepalanya D.O yang udah botak tapi tetep unyu. Sehun yang udah setengah matek buat nenangin kecengannya biar gak tidur kosnya malem ini. Si kijang betina ini malah ngajak tawuran di siang bolong.

 **"** **HEH UPIL DUGONG ELU GAK KASIHAN KALO SI CAPLANG PULANG GAK PUNYA KUPING"**

 **"** **SABODO YANG PENTING GUE NGINEP KOS LO !"**

 **"** **DASAR KIJANG BABON"**

 **"** **KUTIL ONTA GUE JANTAN BUKAN BABON !" -_-**

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 **"** **EH CLURUT NURUT SAMA GUE !"**

 **"** **GUE MAU TIDUR KOS LO TITIK !"**

Luhan berlalu dari sana. Dan berakhirlah taruhan sengit yang ada di ujung koridor kampus siapa kalo bukan si caplang, si temsek dan si kardus Chen. Mereka sudah menyiapkan gocengan untuk taruhan.

 **"** **HA HA HA APA GUE BILANG SI ALBINO ITU PASTI KALAH KALO LAWAN BABONNYA"** udah suaranya gede pakek koar-koar yang malu bukan dia tapi temennya. Dan raiblah sudah uang jajan si temsek hari ini, kalo si muka kardus mah enak dia tinggal sama orang tuanya lah si temsek yang idupnya gak jauh-jauh dari utang bisa apa.

"Semperin yok !" dan mereka menghampiri Oh Sehun yang masih meratapi nasibnya hari ini.

Sebenarnya Sehun tak mengerti kenapa Luhan ngotot buat menginap dikosnya, rasa-rasanya si Sehun takut di perkosa sama Luhan.

"Pulang yuk Hun"

Sampainya di kos tak lantas membuat Sehun beristirahat dengan tenang liat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu sepatu dan kaos kaki yang berserakan di lantai ditambah dengan aroma keringat yang sebenarnya Sehun sukai namun kali ini entah moodnya yang sedang tidak baik membuatnya naik pitam. Tas, buku juga kaos yang ditadi di gunakan Luhan pun terlihat disana dan lagi pemuda itu dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi tidur membelakangi Sehun dan dua sahabatnya yang masih melongo tak percaya.

 **"** **LUUUHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNN !"** keluar sudah macan yang bersarang di diri Oh Sehun. Dua manusia lainnya hanya cekikikan mereka tahu setelah ini pasti akan menyaksikan layar tancep gratisan **.**

"Sehun kau sudah pulang sayang?" Luhan malah cengengesan tanpa dosa. Dan sekarang kesabaran Sehun sudah habis. Sehun menarik paksa tangan Luhan agar dirinya bangun dan Sehun dengan mudah untuk menendang Luhan dari kamarnya.

 _'_ _Buuggh'_

"Sehun ini sakit" Luhan sudah siap mewek disana mukanya aja udah kek tomat siap lempar gitu. Luhan tahu kekasihnya ini takkan menyakiti dirinya tapi jika Sehun sudah seperti ini Luhan harus menyiapkan diri untuk kabur. Memasang wajah memelas adalah hal pertama yang harus Luhan lakukan.

Jika Luhan seperti ini dengan tampang memelas, mata rusanya yang sudah mulai berair Sehun tak pernah tega melakukan hal apapun yang dapat menyinggung perasaan Luhan. Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan dalam pelukkannya memberikan ketenangan disana. Mengucapkan kata maaf yang dapat membuat Luhan tenang.

"Kau masih mau menginap ? Hm ?" tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari Luhan. Dan Sehun pun melepaskan pelukan itu untuk melenggokkan kepalanya untuk memastikan kedua temannya masih menginjak bumi tanah yang sama atau tidak.

"Lu berdua malam ini ngungsi dulu ye" ucap Sehun ragu dan si duo sutet menghilang dari sana. Entah mereka malam ini harus molor dimana.

 **OoO**

"Sehun" dan yang dipanggil hanya berdehem menghiraukan kalimat apa yang akan terlontarkan dari bibir Luhan.

"Mulai saat ini berhentilah menguntitku" Luhan tak memperdulikan apapun yang ada di wajah Sehun dengan ekspresinya saat ini dia hanya ingin menjelaskan keinginannya sejak lama.

"Mulai saat ini beradalah disampingku, genggam tanganku selayaknya aku kekasihmu karena memang aku kekasihmu, berhenti lah berpikir bahwa kau tak pantas untukku. Kau yang selalu menjagaku, menyayangiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup dari apapun. Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau korbankan selama ini" puitis sekali kamu nak.

Luhan mulai menatap mata Sehun yang entah saja kapan nyawanya sudah melayang-layang ke kayangan dimana miper tinggal akibat ucapan Luhan barusan. Luhan menatap dalam mata Sehun air mata bahagia seketika meluapkan dengan sendirinya.

"Lu, aku tak tau apa yang kau harapkan dari pemuda seperti diriku tapi untuk menetupi segala kurangku. Ku harap kau masih mau menerima segala rasa cinta dan sayangku padamu, biarkan aku menjaga dirimu sekuat dan semampuku, Aku mencintaimu Lu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hun"

Dan pelukkan sebagai penutup adegan manis mereka cukup kali ya. Kekeke. Kalo gak cukup minta sendiri sama HunHan.

 **END**

 **a/n : Gatau ini apaan sabodo buat ngisi kegabutan aja. Sekalian ngisi HunHan day. Maap kalo telat yang seharusnya update tadi pagi jadi molor gegara urusan mendadak /gak ada yang tanya T_T**

 **Btw gw turut berbela sungkawa atas meninggalnya Jonghyun Oppa semoga amal ibadahnya diterima Tuhan Yang Maha Esa serta ditempatkan ditempat yang terindah, dan semoga mereka yang ditinggalkan diberi kekuatan. #RESTINPEACEKIMJONGHYUN**

 **Terakhir Repiuw seikhlasnya ya yorobun**

 **Thank you / tebar cium satu-satu :***


End file.
